tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Big Belle
* Michael Brandon |series=15 |series_no=15.15 |number=363 |released= * 21st March 2011 * 15th May 2011 * 25th November 2011 * 5th December 2011 * 3rd April 2012 * 3rd June 2012 * 30th June 2012 * 19th May 2016 |previous=Stuck on You |next=Kevin the Steamie }} '''Big Belle' is the fifteenth episode of the fifteenth series. Plot Belle is a new engine on Sodor and is intrigued when she sees Toby for the first time. They both have bells and she is sure they could be good friends. Thomas tells Belle that Toby can be found at his home in Arlesdale End, so that is where she goes. Once there, she introduces herself to Toby. Toby feels a little intimidated by the big, brash engine. Belle tells Toby that they can have fun together, but Toby tells her that he is having fun listening to the birds. Belle does not think listening to birds is fun and she tells Toby that she will take him to have much more fun. Toby is apprehensive, but still goes with her to Gordon's Hill. Belle wants them to race to the top and then rattle down the other side. Belle sets off, but Toby reverses into a siding to hide from Belle. Belle soon realises that Toby has not followed her and finds him in the siding. Toby explains that he is an old tram engine and does not like rattling up steep hills. Belle is still sure they can be friends and the pair set off to another "fun" place. They soon arrive at Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm. Toby likes the pigs; they make him happy. Then Belle remembers that pigs like mud, so she shoots water from her cannons to turn the earth into mud. Toby is surprised! He does not know what is happening and runs off; he has never seen an engine shoot out water before. Belle soon finds Toby in another siding. Toby explains that he is an old steam tram and is not used to engines shooting water. Belle is still determined to be Toby's friend and suggests they puff to Maithwaite Station. Once there, she rings her bell loudly. The passengers had never heard such a loud bell. Toby did not ring his bell; he runs away. Belle sets off to find him. She finds Toby hidden in his shed at Arlesdale End. Belle is sad and is sure that Toby will not want to be friends now. Then Belle hears the birds and thinks they are beautiful. Toby then asks if they can puff back to the Pig Farm as he left without saying hello to the pigs. They arrive back at the farm where Toby introduces Belle to the pigs. Belle then asks if they can puff to Maithwaite to see Toby's friends. At Maithwaite, the pair gently ring their bells and Toby introduces his friends to Belle - his new friend. Belle just beams, she could not be happier to be Toby's friend. Characters * Thomas * Toby * Belle * Percy * Henrietta * Jem Cole * Two Brass Band Members * A Tree Specialist * The Blond-haired Engineer * The Bargeman * The Fireman * The Bird Watcher * A Schoolgirl * The Blond-haired Boy * The Welsh Bird Watcher * The Lady with the Big Hat * The Knapford Stationmaster (cameo) * Gordon * Farmer Trotter A man in a bowler hat at Maithwaite speaks. Locations * Whistling Woods * Woodland Track * The Watermill * Knapford * MC BUNN * Toby's Shed * Arlesdale End * Gordon's Hill * Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm * The Washdown * Maithwaite Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas and Toby * Teresa Gallagher as Belle * Keith Wickham as the Man at Maithwaite US * Martin Sherman as Thomas * William Hope as Toby and the Man at Maithwaite * Teresa Gallagher as Belle Trivia * The 2012 magazine adaptation of the episode shows that Thomas would have had a larger role in the episode, meeting Belle and Toby at Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm. * A picture frame with a scene from the eighth series episode, Emily's New Route is seen at Maithwaite. * This episode aired before Day of the Diesels premiered, which means that the audience may have not known who Belle was. * This episode marks the last appearances of Arlesdale End and Toby's Shed to date. Goofs * When Belle puffed up Gordon's Hill, it has three tracks. But as she came down the hill, it now has two tracks instead of three. * As Belle back up to find Toby at the bottom of Gordon's Hill, she switches from the centre track to the outer right track. However, there is no visible junction for her to do so. * In the UK version during the title card sequence, there is no fade effect on the text when it disappears. Merchandise * Books - Belle's New Friend * Magazine Stories - Big Belle and Big Belle In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:La Gran Belle pl:Szybka Basia ru:Колокола Содора Category:Series 15 episodes Category:Episodes